L Love Story
by SmexiShinobi13
Summary: she grew up in the wammys house with him, now will she put her life to catch Kira so that her and L can live a happy life together?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Past

=Sarubia's POV=

*FLASH BACK*  
July 14th 1993

I remember this night very clearly. I was 7 years old, and very smart for my age. For I had been moved up from 2nd grade to 5th -obviously I dnt skip 3 grades - I was at my friend's house that night, my parents were at home. Late into the night my mom called me, I was to walk home. The walk wasn't long though it seemed that way when it was pitch-black outside. I was almost to my house, but I stopped. I thought I heard someone scream but I figured it was probably some drunk people fooling around. But as I got closer to my house they got louder and louder. I had started to run, I was only five houses away, but then the screaming stopped. I calmed down thinking about what I had thought before_...it's probably some drunks..._ I quietly entered my backyard. The lights in my house were off. I had thought it was weird at the time because my parents ALWAYS stayed up late. I started to think something was wrong after I found out that the door was locked. I had dug through my bag until I finally found it. I quietly opened the door. _Thats unusual, my parents always lock the door... _I thought to myself.  
"HELLO? IS ANYBODY HOME?" I checked most of the house till I finally gave up. I walked into the bathroom, prepared to take a shower, but as I pulled back the shower Curtin and collapsed. Ten minutes later I awoke, not wanting to believe what I just saw... I was starting to doubt my memory so I looked again. This time finding a note on my mother's cold body. Here's what the note read

_To Sarubia_

_You're probably wondering why someone would do such a thing. You are very smart and will only get smarter. I'm a criminal. I want to have every one in my way eliminated. I asked your parents to kill you or have their life taken instead. Here is the result. Just remember, don't avenge them, and don't come after me, you'll only die that much sooner of you do. I'll always be out there. Until the day that I die, I will always be after you. _

Apparently someone had heard my parent's screams and had decided to call the police. The police took me out of the house. After reading the note they decided to move me somewhere, where I could fit in. I moved to Winchester England, to The Wammy House, after my 8th birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapt 2: Arrival

=Sarubia's POV=

The flight to England was exuasting. I had flone alone. I couldn't forget about the letter I had received from my parent's murderer only two months ago. I wanted to forget all of this. Before I left I vowed to leave all my memories of what happened, behind me. I told myself that it didn't happen countless times. Trying to push all of those negative thoughts out of my mind I started worrying about what everyone would think of me. Will I end up being a quiet girl? Will I make any friends? How smart are these other kids? Question after question ran threw my head. I tried clearing my mind but that didn't work. I soon grew tired and I fell asleep on the plane.

Hours later I woke with a start. I appeared to be in a car. I quietly looked around, fearing my parent's murderer had taken me.

"So your finally up." My eyes widened as I heard the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked trying to shake all of the fear out of my voice.

"I'm Watari. Founder of the Wammy House. You must be Sarubia. That means Sage in English, doesn't it?"

"Hai." The rest of the ride to the Wammy house was silent.

When I got out of the car, I could tell this man wasnt lying to me. You could see the kindness in his eyes. I was taken to the main office, where I met Rodger. I was also given an alias. Lucy Shorter. I was told the rules and promised to obey them. The most important rule was to never give your real name to anyone outside this institution. After that I was given a room and was, again, escorted by Watari. I thanked him, and then he smiled and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. I quickly unpacked then fell asleep on the only bed.

=Lawliet's POV=

I heard a quiet knock on my door hoping it would be room service –I dont know if they hav it or not…but now they do! - But it was Watari.

"Lawliet, we've just acquired a new student here. She's about your age. She's very cautious. You might like her." Watari said, then left. I decided to let her get settled first. So I would walk to her room after I ate my sweets, which had just arrived. I ate my chocolate cake first, then all the strawberries. I took one last sip of my coffee then left my room to find this new girl. Once I finally found her room, I knocked. No answer. Luckily for me her door was unlocked. I silently opened the door to find a beautiful girl sleeping. This was definitely her, I knew because I would've remembered such a face. She had long and shiny black hair. Almost as dark as mine. She had ivory-colored skin; she had very soft facial features, and was very skinny. I pulled a chair next to her bed, sat down and watched her sleep.

=Sarubia's POV=

I woke up; startled, thinking I was back at my old house. But then I remembered, I was at the Wammy house. I sat upright, stretched, and looked around. That's when I realized the strange, but cute boy looking at me. He had messy jet-black hair and his skin was almost as pale mine. He had big dark brown, beautiful eyes that had dark bags under them. For he looked as if he had stayed up all night. He was sitting in an unusual way, and seemed to be crouched over. He wore a plain white shirt and baggy blue jeans, he was also barefoot. Soon realizing I was staring at him the boy spoke in a shy-toned voice, "Ummm, hello. My name is L, What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Shorter. Pleased to meet you, L." I tried to keep my tone very casual, hoping he wouldn't notice the alias.

"You're allowed to tell me your real name, you know. Its not against the rules." He said, sounding like he was already warming up to me.

He's good. I'm usually a good liar, but he caught me. "Fine. Then I'm Sarubia, but you can call me Sage."

"Ok, Sage it is." The way he was acting, it was still very strange to me. _I guess all of these kids are going to be strange, I mean I'm at an orphanage for child-geniuses. _

"L, I have a question for you,"

"Ok then, go ahead."

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" maybe I said that a little too harsh…

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, its just I wanted to meet you, but when I knocked no one answered so I opened the door and I found you sleeping so I thought I'd just wait." After he spoke he tried to continue on apologizing but I stopped him.

"No, don't apologize, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I didn't mean to outburst its just I was surprised, I thought geniuses would have more common sense than to intrude on a lady's room while she's sleeping. It's stalker-ish."

"Like I said before, I am very…"

"And like I said before, don't apologize to me. Besides, I kind of like the weird stalker-ish, thing. Well as long as its only you L, and no one else doing the 'stalking.'"

"Well might as well stalk you. I'm sure you'd enjoy it considering that I'm 'cute' in your opinion…"

"Wait I said that…"

"Yes you said that out loud." my eyes widened when he said that. _Man I really got to stop doing that._

"Yes you should stop doing that, we wouldn't want the others to hear how you think about me." Crap I did it again. After that one, we both laughed.

=Lawliet's POV=

"I know what we can do, lets go outside, you probably want to meet some of the other kids, don't you?" I walked over to the door about to open it but Sage stopped me.

"No, not really, I'd much rather stay here."

"Come on! I'll stay with you the whole time, promise."

"Fine," she said with a sigh

"I'll let you get dressed," I said slowly as I walked out of the room to give her some privacy. _I only hope no one make a scene, but that might happen, considering how pretty, no, how beautiful she is. I'm almost 90% sure that B, will be out there. That's not good. I don't want her to like B; he's almost exactly like me._ Sage walked out of her room calmly.

"I'm really staring to have second thoughts about this I mean what if…"

"Don't start the what-ifs with me now," I already, subconsciously, have.

"Come on it'll be fun." I said as I gently grabbed her hand. I looked up at her at that moment, just in time to see her blush scarlet, before she tried to hide it from me. I smiled at her, and then started running down the long corridor, and out the doors. As the doors opened everyone looked at us. Some burst out in laughter, others simply ignored us. But just as I had thought earlier, B and a bunch of other students crowded us before we could go anywhere. I felt Sage squeeze my hand harder, which only made me want to face B, and kick his ass for scaring her.

"Ohhhh, come on L. You gonna keep hogging her? She's to pretty for you." B said as he stepped away from the crowd. I let go of Sage's hand and walked casually towards him. With out thinking I balled up my fist and pulled it back, he smiled. That's when I snapped. I was about to punch him but then, not realizing, Sage had grabbed my hand, and was standing in front of me.

"Don't do it, you'll only get in trouble. As you can tell by his face, that's exactly what he wants." She whispered to me. I unfolded my hand and calmed down. She took my hand and dragged me inside.

"Wait one moment, L, I'll be right back." Before I could stop her she was out the door. So I silently waited for her, hoping she wouldn't do anything reckless. I started to wonder what was taking her so long. But then she walked through the door. Her hair was messed up and she had blood on her face. But accompanied with that blood on her face there was a toothy grin. My eyes widened,

"What did you…?"

"I went out there to talk to him, well see what his problem was, and he got me angry."

"He hit you?" She burst out in laughter. Now I was confused.

"No, silly. I hit him. The blood? That's his blood. I knocked out his tooth and gave him a bloody nose."

"How did you do that? B is like well, how should I say this? Born to kill."

"So that's his name," we both laughed.

"I told you I wanted to stay inside."

"Yes you did. Now look what's happened. You better get cleaned up."

"Yes, that would help."

"You never answered my question, how did you fight him?"

"I'm a brown belt." _Good to know. Never get her angry._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Kiss

Sarubia (Sage) and L are now 13

=Lawliet's POV=

I was running down the long and familiar corridor with my cake in hand, I was prepared to see Sage. I was so excited I forgot to knock, so I just burst in on her, while she was changing her shirt. She saw me then screamed.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry…" I said as I closed the door behind me. I blushed to myself replaying the scene over and over in my head. She's only gotten prettier after all these years… _But whom does she want? Out of all the boys in the academy, who would strike her interest? Its probably B... they had became good friends after she beat him up... Any guy would go out with her. Maybe because of her dark brown eyes? No probably not…well most of the guys here are perverts, so probably because she has the best curves, it irritates me when guys think of her that way, its wrong. She wouldn't like to hear any of them saying those things about her. She'd beat them all up, just like she did to B, on her first day. That day was the greatest day of my life. The day we became friends; the night before that I fell in love with this girl…She is my life, I would do anything, no, everything for her and only her._ I had almost finished my cake when she finally walked out.

"Sor..."

"Don't start that with me. Its no secret, I know you enjoyed that by the way you were blushing and smiling." She knows me so well.

"Did I mention you look beautiful?"

"Only every day." She said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Ok then are you ready to go?"

"Yes, only if you tell me where were going…"

"Well we both know I'm never going to tell you that." I said as I tied a blindfold around her big eyes.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that." She said with a sigh. We would be going to a mall. She said she'd never been to a mall before, and if she had, she never remembered it. Watari would be dropping us off, then picking us up later.

"Come on, why can't you tell me?" she said trying to use the puppy dogface. I usually give into that one, but her eyes were covered so it was easier to keep it a secret.

"Why do I have to be blindfolded as well?" she said as I quickly lead her into the car.

"Because, Sage, I really want this to be a surprise, your really intelligent. If I didn't, no, even if I do have you blindfolded, you could definitely figure it out." I saw her blush and smile wildly at my compliment. Without thinking, I put both of my hands on her now pink face, which made it, turn scarlet. Still not thinking I leaned into her face prepared to-

ACHEM! Watari cleared his throught, as if to tell me, not now, save it for later. So instead of kissing her I simply leaned in closer to whisper in her ear,

"Were almost there. Can you wait?"

"I might go insane. But I'll try." She said as her face went back to its normal color, and looked rather disappointed.

"I'd never let you go insane."

"I know." She said with a sigh. About 15minutes later, Watari pulled up to the mall entrance. We both thanked him, and then I took Sage's delicate hand, pulled her gently out of the car and removed her blindfold. By then Watari had already driven away. When we turned around, I looked at Sage to see her reaction. Her amazing face had lit-up completely. She turned to me, speechless, and gave me a hug and didn't seem to want to let go any time soon. She thanked me almost a million times. Once again I took her hand and led her inside.

=Sarubia's POV=

I was so happy when I saw where Lawliet had taken me. We spent our whole day there, not really buying anything but walking around and talking. Though when Lawliet was in the bathroom I hurried over to a candy shop I had seen, I bought candy for my one and only, Lawliet. Our last store was my favorite. We had stumbled upon a bookstore. Lawliet knew I loved to read, so he went with me. I always recommended books for him, that's how he got into reading. We both loved to take turns reading aloud to each other. That was the store we spent the most time in. Before we left I had gotten a book for us to read, To Kill a Mockingbird, was the name. When we left the store we had seen it was getting dark out, so Lawliet had taken out his cell phone and called for a ride.

=Lawliet's POV=

As we exited the mall I pulled out one of the things I had secretly gotten for Sage, this was something little compared to the other thing I bought for her. But I couldn't give that till, later in life maybe. I pulled out the tiny necklace that had a wishbone charm on it. Making sure her back was still turned, I hooked it around her neck. She slowly turned around; she had something in her hands, She handed it to me.

"For you," she said. I smiled when I saw that she had gotten me candy. She thanked me for the necklace at the exact same time I thanked her for the candy. I soon after had this feeling that I had always gotten around her, I could ignore it at times but it got worse. Especially when she was around others who where talking bad about her, hitting on her, or treating her badly. I hated it when people did that. I absolutely didn't like it when B talked about her. Though he said nothing but good things about her, I just didn't like the way he thought about her. _Sometimes I wish I could just tell her-_

"Tell me what?" she asked cutely.

"Wait I said that, out loud?" I was nearly shouting, I need to tone it down

"Yes you did."

"You know what? I might as well tell you. Otherwise you'll either hear it from someone else, or you'll figure it out. I want to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me then." She stated. Probably becoming frustrated.

"Sage,"

"Yes?"

"I-I-I…" I stuttered hoping not to pause for too long. Why cant I just spit it out?

"I Love You." There I finally got it out!

She started to speak quietly, "I Love You too!"

"What? Really?"

"Yes ever since the moment I found you in my room on my first day at the  
Wammy house."

"I've loved you since I first saw you. When I first watched you sleep. Ever since I've known you would be the only one, for me. I know it sounds corny but I have no other way to explain it. Always remember this, you are the only one who can, and will touch my heart." Slowly I touched my hand to her soft and warm cheek, I out my other hand under her thin chin (no I didn't mean to rhyme). I leaned in slowly, hoping to savor the moment. I could tell she wasn't in a hurry. Knowing that I slid my one hand down to her hip, as the other stayed on her chin. The last thing I saw before the kiss was a Sage's beautiful big brown eyes, wide as ever. At first it started as a simple, but oh so sweet, elementary school kiss. But as I pulled away she asked me this,

"Why did you stop? I want, So much more." I had one hand on her hip, the other around her back, she had one hand playing with my hair and the other around my neck, she looked straight into my eyes and repeated herself,

"Why did you stop?" she asked again. I smiled then kissed her again, putting more force into it this time. I licked her bottom lip, wanting entrance to her mouth. She smiled wide then granted my wish. I slid my tongue in and began to explore her mouth. Memorizing every spot. She decided to mess with me by pushing my tongue to the roof of her mouth. We both relaxed and pulled away taking a quick breath, our hands stayed in place, holding each other tighter than ever, then continued the kiss, we fought for dominance but tied, neither of use like loosing, so I let her have her turn. She went threw my mouth a million times it seemed but we both enjoyed it. Knowing that she had now memorized my mouth as well as I knew hers, I pulled away, needing air. She was now holding me even closer using all her strength. I could tell because, she was strong.

"I Love You," I whispered to her, she smiled. I moved slowly from her mouth to her neck, hearing her gasp with every kiss, as I had gotten halfway down her neck when I heard her moan with pure pleasure. I stopped there, kissing that spot more, enjoying it greatly. The last time I bit down, hearing her moan louder. Now I was afraid I hurt her. But much to my relief she laughed and whispered to me,

"More, L," I licked the spot where I had bit down upon, took a breath and went back to her mouth. We still held each other tightly, smiling with every kiss. In between each kiss I would whisper to her gently,

"I Love you," after that she would giggle the smile her wonderful smile and say,

"As I Love you…" Soon I did the same as before, entering her mouth making her moan and smile wider. I went threw her mouth a million times and over. But my cell phone soon interrupted us. I pulled away about to answer, as Sage had a sad look on her face. Yeah, I didn't want to stop either.

"My Love, if you could please wait one moment."

"Ok."

"Yes Watari?"

"L, Your ride is here, I hope you both enjoyed your trip."

"Yes we enjoyed it very much, and thank you, Watari." I shut the phone and then turned back to Sage. "Our ride is here." I said as I kissed her forehead, then took her hand and lead her to the car. "Awwww, but we were having so much fun!" We both laughed at that, but I agreed. It was wonderful.

=Sarubia's POV=

I love him. The car ride home was nowhere near awkward. L and I sat in the back, his arms around me and my head on his shoulder. We both enjoyed this. Today was exhausting, in a good way. Lawliet could tell how tired I was, and only held me tighter, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, kissing my head in between each word. He probably continued even after I fell asleep. When we got back L awakened me, and I was already in my room.

"How did I get…"

"I carried you, silly." He spoke with a clearly playful tone.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," he said with a smile but then continued. "My love, you should get some more sleep. Today was a long day."

"You forgot to mention how wonderful it was…"

"Yes, that it was." He was smiling wide. Oh how I loved it when he did that. But he headed for the door, I didn't want him to leave, so I spoke up, about something that was oh so true though.

"L,"

"Yes Sage?"

"Could you please sleep here, I don't want to be alone."

"Why?"

"When ever I have a good day –Though today was absolutely my greatest day, so far- when ever I go to sleep it seems _he_ senses that I had a good day, and wants to make it worse by, creeping into my dreams, making them horrible nightmares." Lawliet was the only person I told about my parent's murderer. I had told him every detail, even the note.

"Of course," he said as he started to pull the chair from the corner.

"You don't have to sleep there you know. I think it's quite uncomfortable."

"Where else would I sleep?"

"Oh come on, L, I don't bite." I said as I held up my covers, I was clearly speaking _figuratively_, because I know one day I will bite him as he did to me, giving me the hickey on my neck.

"I know but, I do, so are you absolutely sure about that?"

"I'm positive. Now just turn out the lights, and then fall asleep. We did do _a lot_ to day," I giggled though we both loved that part of the day.

"Your probably tired, so don't fight it." He smiled, and then turned out my light. The moment he hit the bed he was asleep, I turned to look at him, only to realize he wasn't asleep and then he cuddled up behind me and wrapped his arms around my body while whispering "I Love You." then he kissed me on the lips lightly.

Hours later

"Sage, Sage!" I sat bolt upright.

"Are you ok?" I was in shock, I was glad It was just a dream. So glad.

"You were screaming."

"Damn." He always laughed when I swore, but this time he didn't, knowing him he had already sensed this was bad.

"Are you, truly, ok?" My eyes were still wide, I could tell I was starting to worry him; I went into complete melt down mode. No! I thought to myself. I couldn't let L see this. I just couldn't. L put both of his arms around me very tightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked trying to keep his voice calm, though I could easily tell he was getting even more worried.

"Sure." My voice started to seem small.

"Was it about_ him_?" I replied with a shaky nod, trying to hold myself together, trying not to cry around L.

"What happened? You don't have to tell me, if it's too painful."

"He had come after me," this is where my voice cracked, and I started crying. Lawliet kissed me a million times, holding on tighter than before.

"But that's not all. He couldn't find me," L seemed more relived this

"And you, you were trying to catch him, I was in hiding, I was sent into hiding by you. You were trying so hard to protect me. But instead of getting to me, he got to…" this is where I burst out in even more tears not wanting to remember the dream. For my dream had ended in the worst possible way ever.

"My L, dead. In the dream I was screaming, because I had witnessed it. The man had an evil smile, probably feeling satisfied with him self, killing his biggest threat. I'm glad you woke me, L, I swore I thought it was real."

"That's a horrible dream, I would feel the exact same way if he had gotten to you, even in a dream."

"L, you need to promise me, never try to find my parents murderer. Never! He is evil, and in the end _Justice will prevail! _He will be punished. But if you work on the case, I'm terrified that my dream would come true."

"I promise you. I wont risk my life on _that_ case."

"Thank you." I was still shaking, not yet calmed down.

"Sage just calm down"

"Ok." As soon as I did I reached for L. He gladly took me, playing with a strand of my light brown hair, twisting it around his fingers. I couldn't shake the dream off. With out thinking I spoke.

"L, please, make me forget."

"What?"

"Please do anything. I don't want to remember that dream."

"How?" He was asking silly questions, as if he didn't know how.

"Kiss me again, L, Please."

"Ok." He looked quite surprised as I asked this, but he resumed his position from earlier, one hand on my hip, and one in the middle of my back. I slowly moved my hands to his neck, pulling him closer. I felt almost instant relief, when his warm lips mingled with mine. He nibbled on my bottom lip, I gladly let him in. going threw my mouth first then playing, no, dancing with my tongue. He pulled away, only for air. Then he started kissing every spot on my neck, stopping at my soft spots to hear me moan. After a while it became hard to do laying down, so we sat up, Lawliet pulled me onto his lap, He was sitting normally, all for me. Which I still found uncomfortable. I spread my legs apart, wrapping them around his waist. He smiled widely, teeth and all. I soon entered his mouth playing a game with his tongue. Just when we pulled away for air I moved down to his neck. Stroking one side while kissing the other. I heard a delightful moan. I bit down on that spot causing him to moan louder, which I enjoyed greatly. I gave the spot an apologetic lick then moved back to his lips, running my fingers threw his hair. Holding him close with all my strength. He was doing the same. He was also becoming quick. He rubbed the inside of my thigh listening to me moan over and over as he got closer then he placed his other hand on my butt. I didn't mind, as long as it was L. He was trying to make a big move, but he didn't realize what my hand was reaching for. My hand went down south (wink) giving him a squeeze, not thinking it would hurt that much, considering he still had his pants on. He winced. I smiled. By now we were feeling all over listening to each other moan with pleasure. Neither of us minding, no matter where the others hand went (another wink lol). But we started to slow down, going to French kissing then back to "elementary school" kisses, for a couple of reasons. One, if we went to far someone would probably hear us, then get us kicked out. Two, We were young. We shouldn't move out of Virginia yet (haha!) and last, we were immensely close to "too far." We both fell asleep in each other's arms. The last thing I heard that night was, "I Love You," Lawliet said sleepily and of course I replied, "I Love You too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Successors

=Sarubia's POV=

Sage and L are now 16

I had been just told the bad news; A (L's successor before Near, Mello and Matt) had just committed suicide. (I don't know if, A is a boy or girl, I don't think anyone ever said anything. So im going to assume that A is a girl, only b/c Death Note is in serious need of some girl characters.) I was told, she felt too much pressure, and the other bad news was that B, (L's other successor at the time) had run away from the academy, after hearing about A. But there was good news. Three young boys are being sent in, to take A's and B's places as L's newest successors. L was told their names, so of course he told me. The oldest one, Mihael Keehl would be called Mello, The middle one Mail Jeevas would be called Matt, and the youngest, Nate River, would be called Near. Near just turned 3, Matt was 4 and Mello was 5. They would be arriving in a few days. I was deep I though, I was wondering what these boys would be like, there were endless possibilities. L's soft lips pulled me back into reality.

"Yes?" I asked keeping my tone playful.

"Your so cute when your thinking, well your always cute, no, beautiful actually."

"Your not so bad yourself, by that I mean you are only the most handsome guy on the planet."

"I'm flattered." He blushed, ah how I loved to see that. Yes I am still deeply in love with him, and I always will be. I started wondering about what the future holds for me, I would love to have a family someday with L, that's all I want, a happy healthy family. I want it badly. L kissed me again, bringing me back.

"What are you thinking about? Your face is making me quite curious."

"Many things, but mostly about you." He laughed, kissing me again, this time with more force and passion. This is the way I liked it. I let him know that by letting a soft almost silent gasp slip through my lips. He pulled away satisfied.

"What do you think the new boys will be like, L?"

"I'm not sure, many geniuses are weird, and I mean just look you and me! Were so weird soon there going to have to make up a new word, just for us."

"I'm not weird. I'm also not a genius."

"Ah, but you don't see yourself fully, have you ever noticed that you have always been one of the smartest in the academy? You were smarter than A. The reason I didn't want you to be my successor was because I didn't want you to feel pressured. Plus you would've turned down the offer anyways."

"Your right."

"Do I get an award for being right?"

"Yes." I said before I kissed him lightly on the lips.

3 days later.

This would be the day the boys arrived. L and I were both curious so we hung out around the main office. Matt was the first to arrive. He had bright red hair, and deep blue eyes which were glued to the newest gameboy model. He was to first meet Rodger, agree to follow he rules then will be given an alias. L was sitting in his usual position, glancing franticly at me. I wondered why, but then I thought if it was really important he would tell me. Our fingers were laced together, like always. After a few minutes Matt walked out, his game boy off. L and I walked over to him to introduce ourselves.

"Hello, I'm L, what's your name?"

"I'm Matt."

"Its ok Matt we know your real name."

"Oh, well ok." I smiled at him and shook his hand as he held it out to me.

"I'm Sage, pleased to meet you Matt." After that Matt smiled widely as Watari took him to his room, then he left to pick up Near. L put his arm around my shoulder and took my hand as he lead me back to the bench we were sitting on,

"This is going to be a long day."

"Yes, very." We kissed once more both of us smiling, which made it sweeter. After that we sat, arms around each other, just letting our minds ponder. Before we knew it Near was here. He was very small and skinny. He had white hair and big gray eyes. He clutched a toy robot in his hand. He was carefully observing the room, and then was pulled into the office by Watari.

"AWWWW!" I almost squealed.

"What?" L asked me.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" L laughed at me but I knew he would be jealous. He looked so young, and cute. I couldn't forget that.

"But L,"

"Yes My Love?"

"Your _Sexy_…" He smiled widely, once again laughing Near walked out and L pulled me over to him.

"Hello, I'm L, what's your name?" He stuck out his hand and L gladly shook it.

"I'm Nate but my alias is Near." He looked at me and stuck out his hand, I shook it.

"I'm Sage, pleased to meet you Near." Near showed no emotion, which I smiled at.

"The pleasures all mine." He said shyly. He smiled then walked away. L started laughing.

"Poor boy, you're playing with his emotions. He will be heartbroken."

"Yeah, your right." There was silence for the next few minutes as we patiently waited for the last boy. I was getting annoyed, I hated silence, and so I had to break it.

"Who do you think will be the smartest?"

"I'm not sure, but we still haven't met the last boy. But so far Near seems the smartest."

"I agree, but you never know, Matt could be smarter."

"Yes that is very possible." Soon Mello arrived. He was a skinny but tall blonde his hair was longer than the others. He had chocolate in his hand. He walked straight into the main office, though it wasn't long till he came out. L and I walked over to him.

"Hello, I'm L, what's your name?"

"Mihael Keehl, but you can call me Mello."

"Hi, Mello. I'm Sage."

"Hi." He said as he walked away with Watari.

"Near is the smartest." L spoke very calm, and he was very serious. I took L's hand and lead him back to my room.

There were many nights and days were Near would ask me to play with him, or were Mello wanted a story, or when Matt had a 'bad dream,' and asked me to sleep with him. I couldn't say no to them, they were all so cute. They were like my own sons. L felt the same way towards them. They were always asking Watari to get me, or L for them. I think it would be better if all three of them worked together to succeed L. But there shouldn't be a reason for them to succeed him. No one wanted anything to happen to him. If they worked together they would be unstoppable. They wanted to follow in L's footsteps. They greatly admired him. I know for a fact these are the right boys. They all have their weaknesses, but the others strength always balances it out. L and I taught them everything we knew. We all greatly hope there would be no need for successors.

=L's POV=

Sage and L are now 17

Near is 4, Matt 5, and Mello 6.

I had to work on the case, for justice. It was also very interesting. But I didn't want to leave Sage. I didn't want her involved with this case. For Kira could kill with just a name and a face. She could die, that easily. I could die as well, that is the reason I kept most of the details of this case to myself. But I was going to bee leaving, for a while. I had to not only tell her but the young boys that have been like my own sons for the past year. Near, Matt and Mello. Nate, Mail and Mihael. None of the four would want me to leave. I would still be able to talk to my successors. Call them and keep them updated on the case, but I would only be able to keep contact for so long. They couldn't tell Sage though. For I wouldn't be able to talk to her. This was only for her safety. I would be leaving today. I had to tell all of them. I asked Watari to bring the boys to where I was, within a few minutes they were there.

"I have some bad news guys," Matt looked up from his gameboy, Mello cocked one eyebrow up, and Near's face stayed the same.

"L, what is this all about?" Mello asked.

"I am very sorry to tell you this. I will be leaving for Japan tonight I wont be expected back for a couple of years. I will try to keep you three informed. But no matter what you mustn't call me, and no matter the circumstances, you can't tell Sage you have any access to me. I want to keep her out of this, I want to keep you guys out of this too but if anything happens to me, you guys will have to take my place. It would be best if you three worked together as one. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"You guys better stay out of trouble when I'm gone."

"L," Mello spoke clearly trying to keep his voice calm.

"Yes Mello?"

"Promise me, you'll catch Kira."

"I promise." I gave them each a hug and messed up their hair, like a brother, or a dad would do. I would truly miss them. At least I know Sage will be looking after them for a while. They would be in good hands. After that they went back to their rooms. I sprinted to Sage's room, not wanting to loose any time with her. I found her there deep in thought, like always. I walked over to her and kissed her. I was surprised when she responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around me, deepening the kiss. \

"Sage,"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to be leaving for Japan tonight, I will be working on the Kira case. You wont be able to contact me. On this day, exactly a year from now you can come look for me. There is a reason I wont be able to talk on the phone, E-mail or anything, one reason, I want to keep you safe. Many have been killed because of Kira. I don't want to loose you because of this case." She started crying, I held her kissing her forehead. I don't want to leave her here. We sat there for what seemed like a millennium just holding on to our other half. Neither of us wanting to lets go.

"Never forget me, My Love." She was wearing the necklace I had gotten her 5 years ago, the day of our first kiss, it seems so long ago that, that happened, because kissing her now, even passionately, wasn't as nerve racking as it was the first time. It was always full of love and passion, it was always fierce but we both liked it that way, never would it be uncomfortable or unpleasant.

"How could I ever forget? You are the only one I will ever love."

"You are the one who has ever touched my heart."

"I love you, L."

"As I love you Sage." Now realizing the time I noticed I should be leaving.

"I'm so sorry, My Love, I must be going. Take care of the boys, and remember what I said, Japan. This date, in one year. I love you."

"I'll take good, no great care of them, and I'll always remember."

"_I Love You!_" I repeated louder.

"_As I Love You!_" She said just as loud as I. That would be the last time I would hear that, for a year. I kissed her one last time then wiped a tear from her face, for she was crying again. I knew I had to leave so when we broke apart, I hugged her, and sadly, I left.

=Seiju's/Sage's POV=

One year. I have to wait for one year. I guess it could be worse. Then why am I acting like he's going to be gone for six years? Yes its true. I love him. I miss him already though he's outside my door right now, walking down that long corridor, leaving me, leaving Me, Near, Mello and Matt. Why? This is the question I keep asking myself. The unanswerable question, for which I will never know the answer to. I was still crying. Why couldn't I get a hold of myself? Why couldn't I accept the fact that I will see him in one year? Why? Millions of questions ran through my head, at the same time I continued crying my eyes out. I couldn't stop, for I ended up falling asleep in this state. Only to later be awakened by Near.

"Sage?" He was trying to keep his voice calm, but I could tell he was tearing up, for he was usually emotionless.

"Yes?" I said trying not to start crying, again, in front of him. I had to be strong, for all of us. I picked Near up and cradled him in my arms like a mother would do. He hugged me burring his face in my shirt, actually sobbing.

"Its ok, Near."

"What if…"

"Don't think negative. L wouldn't want that. Keep confident, you'll see him again." I wrapped my arms around him, letting him cry. Just seeing him like this made me want to cry even more. By now I couldn't not cry, so I just let loose. That's how it went for the rest of the night, we both sat there until we cried ourselves to sleep.

My eyes fluttered as the sun shone down upon me, for I hadn't realized Near had opened the window. I sat bolt upright and studied the room. Little Near was asleep on my lap, and then who opened the window? I looked around the room one more time, now noticing Matt and Mello sleeping silently beside Near. They couldn't have opened it… Ah! Maybe it was Watari. Eh, who knows? I was just trying to keep my mind away from L, but that plan wasn't successful anyways. So I let my mind ponder, staying in bed, not wanting to disturb the young boys next to me. I was quite surprised that they all came in here. Especially Mello. Near was here first, Mello and Near don't get along very well, so I would think that if Mello saw Near he wouldn't stay. Pushing those thoughts away, I thought it would be best if me, and the boys got through our day. That's what L would've wanted. So that's what we did, the day was silent, for no one wanted to talk about it.

Four months later.

=Seiju's/Sage's POV=

I was playing with Near when there was a call that disturbed our robot fight, normally he wouldn't answer but this time he did, and he left the room. I tried listening in, but I didn't have the will to do it. So I failed. Soon Near entered the room, being very cautious. I would easily tell. He acted as if nothing had happened, and we continued our game. But right when I was actually getting into it Near asked me a disturbing question.

"Sage, L has been gone for quite some time now. Do you think he will die from this case?"

"What?" I was very disturbed by this. But this time was different. He usually started tearing a little when people mentioned things like this to him. Now he was saying it with no emotion at all. It had to be an act, there would be no way he would be able to be serious about this. Absolutely no way.

"No Near, please don't say that. We need to stay positive, and believe that he will solve this case. For he needs our support, this is his hardest case."

"Yes." He began twirling his hair around his finger in his infamous way. Yes we need to stay positive. That was how I was on the outside, but on the inside I was worrying about L, about Near Matt and Mello. I could care less about what happens to me as long as they are safe. If they were safe, then I would sacrifice myself, just as long as they are safe.

Six months later

(10 months has passed since L left)

=Seiju's/Sage's POV=

For today I was with Matt, we weren't doing anything. He was playing his Gameboy, like usual and I was watching him. He was playing a Mario game. He was really good. I watched him play all day, for he had a true addiction to video games. I doubt I could make him quit, so I didn't even try, Matt was very determined. For when bedtime came, I was very tired. Matt didn't even resist when I told him to go to bed. I undressed quickly then hopped into my familiar bed.

3 hours later

Lawliet, dead. My parent's murderer. The evil grin. For I had watched it all. From the first words, to the bloodshed to… to… I sat bolt upright. For I did this every time I had a bad dream. But this was the first time I had ever repeated a dream. No that was my worst nightmare. I clutched my head trying to get the images out, but only more flooded in. I became dizzy, then furious. When I thought I was sane I stood up. But before I could think it through I had a pair of scissors in my fragile hands. I cut deep into my arm, not on the inside though, but the outside of my wrist. Now seeing blood pour out of my wrist I grinned. _No! What is wrong with me?_ Quickly I wiped the blood up then cleaned my wound, hoping it would heal soon. I was scared to go back to sleep fearing the dream would continue. I kept glancing at the scissors; I felt I was going insane. The scissors were covered in my blood. In my mind I wanted to cut again, to relieve the pain. But I was resisting. I decided to clean the scissors off, just so no one would suspect anything. And I hoped it would help me resist. I smelt my blood in the air. I was getting dizzy again. I walked to the bathroom, with the scissors in my hand. I set them down on the sink, and turned on the hot water. I slowly ran them through the water. I had to figure out how to get rid of the scent. I turned off the water and ran to the washroom (Room with the washing machine). I grabbed the bleach and I rid the sink and my room of blood. I did the same to the scissors. _What have I become? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reunited

=Sarubia's POV=

I was excited. Tomorrow will be the year mark from when I last saw L. I was leaving for Japan today. First I had to tell Rodger and the boys. I was so excited I ran to the main office.

"You seem happy today, oh that's right. You're seeing L tomorrow." Rodger said as I burst in. I nodded my head.

"Rodger do you think you could contact Watari for me?" I asked

"Ah, yes I could do that, but let me talk on the phone ok?"

"Alright, just tell him where I will be staying at."

"And where will you be staying at, Sage?"

"The Imperial Hotel."

"Ok, I will inform him and L."

"Thank You!" I shouted as I left. Now to tell the boys. This will be hard. I went to Matt's room; I asked him to get Near and Mello then to come to my room. It gave me a couple minutes to pack, and to think. How will I tell them? I know I will see them in the future, but I love these boys. They are growing up fast. Mello 7, Matt 6, and Near 5. Before I knew it, there was a light knock on my door. I stepped outside of my room to see those 3 wonderful boys standing there. I decided to get it over with.

"Guys, I'm leaving for Japan tonight. I'm going to be with L for a while. I promise I will keep in touch. I love you guys."

"WHAT? You're leaving too!" Mello cried out.

"Yes, I'm very sorry Mello. I don't want to leave you, because I will miss you, but I don't want to take you because I don't want you involved in this case. But as L's successors you should be involved." Matt gave me a bear hug. I hugged him back, I was now crying. I kissed Matt on the cheek then did the same for my oh-so loveable Mello and my dear little Near. Now Matt was crying. I comforted him. I ran my fingers through his red shoulder-length hair, whispering this,

"I will miss you so much. I love you Matt." I knew I had to leave soon, so I kissed each one of them on the head once more. Just before they left I told them this,

"I will love you boys no matter what happens. Nothing can change how I feel about each of you," They smiled.

"One last thing! Stay out of trouble." I said then looking at Matt, then at Mello, my little troublemakers. I hugged each of them one last time before we parted. I would truly miss those boys; they have been like my sons for the past couple of years. I packed my new clothes up then I left for the airport. I got there fast. I probably wasn't paying attention the whole ride there. Usually the airport is crowded. But it was unusually empty today. I went through security quickly, and then boarded the plane. The last time I was on a plane, was after my parents were murdered. Everything came back to me in one moment. I was at my friends house that night, when I was walking home I heard screams, I had walked into an empty house, only to find my mother and fathers corpse. They were cold, pale, and motionless. Their clothes were bloodstained, as was their skin. They looked as if they had been beaten brutally. I then remembered the note. He said he would find me. After 11 years at The Wammys House, I forgot about why I was even there. Well I didn't completely forget. Soon I fell asleep on the plane, dreaming of nothing.

I woke up before we landed. I waited quietly for everyone to get off. I wanted to be the last. I slowly walked to the airport lobby. I had no reason to stand around so I went straight to my rental car. I most certainly didn't take my time, but I was only going 30 mph over the speed limit. I reached my destination in no time. I quickly parked my car in the hotel parking lot. When I got inside I went straight to the front desk. Luckily I took Japanese lessons for about 15 years. I spoke Japanese fluently. The young woman at the desk greeted me, I told her my name (actually I told her my alias, remember my alias is Lucy Shorter!) and she gave me my room key. I walked to my room and fell onto the bed. I unpacked my stuff then I decided to sleep for a while longer. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, though only one hour had actually passed. I heard a knock on my door. I quickly brushed my hair and opened the door. My eyes widened L was here!

"Hello," he greeted me so casually. I smiled.

"Why, Hello!" we both were smiling by now. How I loved his smile.

"Won't you come in, L?" he laughed at my proper grammar.

"Yes I'd love to."

=L's POV=

She was beautiful as ever. Her smile, her lips, her eyes… everything about her, I missed it so much. She erased all the troubles from my mind. Sage threw her arms around me and we held each other close.

"I missed you so much Sage."

"Call me by my alias in public ok?" cautious as usual, I love that about her.

"Then call me by Ryuzaki in public or around others. But when it's just you and me, you can call me L,"

"Alright then." She smiled once more. I missed that very much.

"L I missed you so much, I can't even explain it, I mean…" I cut her off.

"I missed you too." I flashed a very toothy smile, which left her breathless.

"I love you." I said.

"As I love you." After she said that I kissed her lightly on the lips. As I did that I caught a glimpse of the time. Crap. Almost time for the meeting. I should go back.

"Sage?"

"Yes?'

"I have a meeting soon, for the Kira case, I have to leave the room for a while, you can come over afterwards if you would like to."

"Ok then call me when you meeting is over."

"I love you!"

"As I love you," she said as I left.

=Sarubia's POV=

When he left, I smiled to myself. I finally had him back. After the long year without him, which seemed to drag on. But I miss my boys. I wonder what they are doing. I hope they don't miss me as much as I miss them that could only cause them trouble. I have been like their mother; they have been like my sons. Not wanting to stress myself out I went to sleep. I quickly changed, and then I jumped into the comfy hotel bed. But my mind was restless. I was so happy to be with L, but I missed my boys. I let my mind wonder for hours, until I drifted into a deep sleep.

3 hours later

I woke up as soon as I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the time, 3:30AM? Who would call at this hour?

"HELLO?"

"Good morning Sage!"

"L, really at this hour?" I laughed.

"Well you said for me to call you when my meeting was over, and it just finished."

"Wow." He laughed.

"Would you like to come over?"

"Sure." He gave me the room number then hung up. I changed into a long sleeved shirt, which had black and purple stripes on it. I wore a ruffled black mini skirt, with black and white striped knee high socks. I then ran to his room. I knocked and as if on cue L opened the door and dragged me inside. When he closed the door I hugged him, he softly kissed my head.

"You look beautiful." I blushed.

"Your not so bad yourself." I smiled. He led me to the couch and sat in his infamous way. Just like old times. I sat next to him, and then tilted my head to the side.

"What's so interesting?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you need to work on your posture, that's all." I replied in a clearly joking tone. He laughed.

"Apparently you don't know who you're talking to." It was my turn to laugh now. We sat in silence for the next couple minutes, not realizing how tired I was; I drifted to sleep on L's shoulder, now sleeping peacefully.

=L's POV=

She's so cute when she's sleeping. So peaceful. I was now trapped since Sage was sleeping on me, but I was enjoying every minute of it. I wrapped my arms around her protectively; I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Love you…" Then I fell asleep in that position. For once in a long time, I slept in peace, like her.

=Sarubia's POV=

My eyes fluttered open quickly. I was a little dizzy. I thought I was dreaming until I felt L's arms around me. I looked at him. He's so handsome when he's asleep. I blushed. I was about to get up but if I did I would wake L. but before I knew it he was awake.

"Good morning L!"

"Yes, it is. I finally got some peaceful sleep." He stood up then extended his hand out to me. I took it willingly. He led me to the small kitchen and he sat me down on a stool. Of course, he was getting strawberries. I rolled my eyes. Typical L.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Well I have another meeting later…"

"AWW! Your no fun!" I said jokingly. He laughed.

"I could take the day off if you would like."

"I'd love that."

"So what should we do?" he asked.

"We could just walk around the city, that wouldn't be a problem, would it?"

"No, I don't believe it would be a problem."

"Alright then! It's settled. I'll go change." I said as I left. I ran back to my room. I quickly ran a brush through my hair taking out my bow, and smoothing my silky black hair into a ponytail. I dressed in dark jeans, with a black tank top. I put a black sweater on top of that. After that I walked to L's room. I opened the door to find l there, shirtless. My face went 30 shades of red. He's so sexy. I stood there frozen, as did he. I broke out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" L asked. I sighed.

"After loving you for the past 10 years of my life, I find myself embarrassed to see you shirtless." He then tossed his shirt on the chair, and came closer to me. Soon he was inches from my face.

"Does this bother you, Sage?"

"No not at all…"

"Good. If you truly love me, then you will just have to get used to this." I could definitely get used to this. He was about to turn away but I stopped him. I ran my slim hand over his chiseled chest (Zomg! Funny word… chiseled…lmfao XD). I sighed once more then I rested my head on his chest. His heart was racing. I giggled to myself.

"Ah, finish changing so we can go." He pulled his shirt over his head. He put on his slip-on shoes and we headed out the door.

=L's POV=

My heart was still pounding. Amazing. I took her hand and led her out the door, into the lobby, then out to the streets.

"So where shall we go, Ryuzaki?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." we ended up at a small café. We both ordered coffee. I plopped 8 sugar cubes into my drink. Sage only put in 3.

"It's going to taste bitter."

"I don't care, I like it this way." there was a pause. I was uncomfortable with it.

"Ryuzaki."

"Yes?"

"You seemed depressed lately. What's wrong?" I really was at a loss; Kira was getting to me. I could ask for Sage's help, but I really don't want her involved in this case. But she is very cautious; she wouldn't be killed easily. Maybe I should ask for her thoughts on the case. All right, I'll try it.

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"What are your thoughts on the Kira case?"

"My thoughts? Well considering what little you've told me about the case I would say, Kira obviously killed the 12 FBI agents that were sent to Japan. Kira seems to hate losing, and is very childish. Like you."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking too. But there was something suspicious about Raye Penbar's death. Plus his fiancé, Naomi Misora, has gone missing."

"I'd say Kira is one of the people Raye was probing. So after Naomi found out about his death she most likely went after Kira. She must have found out something important, something Kira didn't want the cops to know about. Therefore, I think there's about a 70% chance that Kira got to her first."

"Interesting. Yes that makes sense," she is good.

"Thank You Lucy."

"Your welcome!" she sure is happy today. That information could be very valuable to the case. I'm glad I asked her. _She could really help the case progress, hmm… NO! I can't get her involved in this case! She is too precious. I don't know what I would do without her. Well it is technically to late. She is involved with this case, ever since she came to Japan. She could be a great help._

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Would you like to help me with the Kira case?"

"I'd love to." Should she meet the task force? That would be helpful, but I don't ant her to work directly with them. After the café we went back to the hotel, we didn't feel like going anywhere else. When we entered my hotel room I wanted to ask Sage if she would like to meet the task force. But at the same time, I didn't want to ask her. I'm being a coward, I should just ask her.

"Sage, I think it would be best if you met with the task force, but I think you shouldn't work with them directly. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Good." I smiled to myself; see no reason to be a coward. Sage sat down on the couch. I sat next to her. She didn't seem to notice. Ah! She is deep in thought. She is so cute when she's thinking. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. In an instant she snapped out of her trance. She looked deep into my eyes. I studied her face. What was she…?

_**LEMON WARNING!**_

My train of thought was cut off. Sage's lips smashed into mine. I eased into the kiss, as did she. Her one hand slowly moved to my neck, as she moved the other to my head, her hand now shifting through my hair. I moved one of my hands to her lower back, as I moved the other hand to the middle of her back, pushing our bodies together. She slowly and carefully wrapped her legs around my waist. Our lips parted slightly,

"I Love you…" with every word I spoke our lips bushed gently. I kissed her again forcing my tongue into her mouth. She gasped, but I know she enjoyed it. My tongue slowly licked over her lips, then her teeth and her gums, and lastly over her tongue. Next thing I knew our tongues were wrestling. I let her win. We parted again for air; I looked into her deep dark brown eyes, holding her closer. Wanting so much more of her, I wanted every single part of her. I wanted her to be mine, and mine only. Yes its selfish but, I love her. She continuously ran her hand through my hair, twirling it around her skinny fingers. This time she kissed me. Gently but passionately. She licked my lips asking for entrance, which I gladly gave her. She soon became fiercer; she had pinned my tongue down and tried to remember my mouth. This kiss seems so different from the others; I could tell what she was feeling. She lust for me. I like it; I like this side of Sage. I let her know by letting a quiet moan slip through my lips. She smiled into the kiss, feeling satisfied. I parted again for air. Her breath was uneven; our bodies were still so close. I could feel her heartbeat; her heart was racing. There were butterflies in my stomach. I was nervous? But why?

"Why did you stop? I want _so_ much more…" Ah I remember when she first said that. I pinned her body to the couch, me lying on top of her. Her legs still wrapped tightly around my waist. Her hand now at my lower back, the other in the middle of my back. My hands were lovingly rubbing her sides, from her chest to her hips. I kissed her again shoving my tongue in her mouth once more, catching her off guard. She moaned loudly. We parted for air, both of us smiling widely. Her hands slid up the back of my shirt rubbing my back and keeping me close to her. She pulled off her sweater; I pulled off my shirt. "It's getting hot in here isn't it?" she laughed.

"Indeed it is." I agreed. I slipped my hands up her tank top trying to take it off. She aided my by lifting her arms. I tossed her shit to the ground. She pulled me closer to her again, our bodies so close. She whispered in my ear,

"More, L…" she gave me so much confidence. With that confidence I picked her up bridal-style and carried her to the bedroom.

=Sarubia's POV=

I laughed as L picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. He tossed me lightly on the bed, and then shut the door behind him. He got on the bed then laid on top of me. I grinned. His hand was rubbing my stomach while the other one traced my curves. He kissed my forehead lightly. He slowly moved down my neck kissing with more force with each kiss, yet I still wanted more. He moved from my neck to my breast but he stopped. Ah, my bra was in the way. I wonder what he would do. He slid one hand to my back and unhooked my bra. He pulled it off then flung it to the ground. My eyes widened. He grinned. He continued down past my chest to my stomach. I moved my hands to his abs, rubbing them; I liked how they felt. His lips soon reached where my pants were. He unzipped my pants making my heartbeat faster. He pulled them off. I soon slid my hand to his pants zipper, unzipping his pants, and watching him take them off. I giggled. He tossed the out of his way. He placed my upper thigh on his hip, pulling me closer to him. I lust for him, his body. I wanted him. He put one of his hands on my butt then the other where my bra hook should have been. He was pushing my hips and chest closer to his body. I pulled his face to mine kissing him roughly. He licked my cheek. It sent shivers through out my body. I laughed but enjoyed it. I plopped my head back on the pillow. He came down with me. He continued licking me. To my jaw, and then down my neck. Finding my weak point with ease. I moaned when he hit my weak point letting him know where it was. He bit down, hard. I laughed. He continued down my neck, I was breathing heavily. I quickly slid off his black boxers hoping he wouldn't notice, and he didn't. "Your turn…" I whispered to him. He quickly took off my underwear. I giggled. His hands were placed carefully on my hips. He let his hands travel down my legs on the outside of them. When he reached my ankles he switched his hands, he let them rub the inside of my legs. My heart leaped. There were butterflies in my stomach. I wanted him to go there. His hands were lovingly rubbing the inside of my legs, taking their time, enjoying the moment. Before I knew it his hands had gone as far as they could go. He stopped and placed his hand there. "Go ahead L," I smiled. I didn't care what he did to me, I love him. I trust him. After I said that he thrust his middle and forefinger inside of me. I was surprised, I gasped. He repeated this several times, I was enjoying it. He took his fingers out and licked them seductively. Oh my… he's so hot. I wanted his body all to myself. He shoved his tongue in my mouth once more, letting me taste myself. Making sure our tongues were completely intertwined. When we parted he moved to my breasts. My heart was racing .He slowly kissed my left breast while rubbing the other, he put too much pressure on it, and he knew it. I hissed, but enjoyed the sensation. He did the same to the other. I wrapped my legs around his bare chest, he didn't seem to notice. He moved back to my left breast this time licking it. He swirled his tongue around my nipple, while he massaged my right breast. My breath quickened. He switched sides now massaging the left and licking the right. He once again started to swirl his tongue around my nipple, I couldn't take it, and I couldn't hold it back any longer. I let out a long and loud moan. I pulled his face back to mine. I kissed him forcefully. His hand now in my hair the other still on one of my breasts. I made sure my legs were wrapped around him tightly. I moved my hand one hand to his back and the other to his cheek. We broke apart for air just lying there. I let my legs fall from his hips. He soon moved back on top of me. He moved his hand to my lower back pushing our hips together. I moaned as his dick fell between my legs. He smiled. Yet I still wanted more. How could I possibly want this much, of one person? I whispered to him, "I still want more…" with that he shoved his hard dick inside of me. I moaned. He repeated the process. I gasped, but soon those gasps turned into moans. Before I knew it I was shouting, "More!" and he gladly gave me what I asked for. After a while (A long, while) we slowed down, the last thing I heard from him was a whisper, "I love you," and with that, I fell asleep with a smile across my face.


	6. Finish

Chapter 6: Surprise

=Sarubia's POV=

I woke up to find my naked body on top of L; he was twirling a strand on my hair and smiling to himself. I sat up and kissed him lightly. "Good morning…" he spoke softly. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Morning!" I sighed. So last night wasn't a dream. Good. "I need to take a shower. Do you want to join me?" he wrapped his arms around my waist. Then kissed the top of my head. "Sure." I took his hand then led him to the bathroom. I turned the water to the right temperature then jumped in. L followed behind me. I washed my hair then my body L did the same. I dipped my head into the water one more time before turning it off. L turned the water off for me. I got out wrapped my body in a towel. L wrapped the towel around his waist. He quickly got dressed while I dried my hair. "Sage?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like me to run to your room and get your clothes?"

"Oh um, sure. Thank you!" he laughed then left me. A minute later he was back.

"Thank you L!"

"Your welcome." He is so sweet to me. I quickly slipped on my underpants, as L put my bra on me (yeah i know its weird but oh well). He slid my shirt over my head as I pulled up my pants. Before I could, L zipped my pants up. I thanked him by kissing him on the lips. He picked me up again, bridle-style and set me down in the living room. "I'll be right back."

"Okayy! " L stood up then left the room. I was bored, mostly because I have the attention span of a 5 year old. I stared around the room observing, memorizing. Within what seemed like minutes L was back. He kneeled down in front of me. What was he…? He pulled something out of his pocket. My eyes widened. I cursed myself.

"Sage?" you could just hear the confidence in his voice.

"Y-yes?" I stumbled. Damn I must sound stupid. He opened the box to reveal a ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"HELL YES!" I shouted. I was so happy.

"L, did you buy this, or did you have Watari go and get it for you?" L poked at the tiny charm on the necklace he bought me about 6 years ago. A wishbone charm.

"You remember the day I got you this?"

"Yeah what about that day?"

"I also bought this ring on that day."

"What the hell? You bought this 6 years ago and I didn't know? You sneaky bastard."

"I knew even then, that I want to marry you."

"L do you know how long I wished for this day?"

"How long?"

"Since age 9. You've kept me waiting quite a long time." There was an awkward silence

"Sage would you like to meet the taskforce?"

"You have a meeting tonight, don't you?"

"Yes I do. I want you to meet them as soon as possible. Is that alright?"

"Yes, that's fine. Do you want me to come tonight?"

"The sooner the better."

"Alright then."

10:00pm

I hadn't heard when the taskforce arrived. But soon enough L brought me over to them. "Everyone, this is Lucinda Shorter." L announced.

I blushed, "Hello." One of the men came right up to me and introduced himself, "I'm Touta Matsuda, and aren't you beautiful…" I laughed. The man who looked to be the oldest spoke up. "I'm SoichiroYagami. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Shuichi Aizawa." He said as he shook my hand.

"Lucinda wont be working with us directly but I felt it would be best if she meet with you."

"Aw." Matsuda whined. I didn't want to break his heart. But before I could say anything L spoke again.

"You know she's married right?" L laughed. Matsuda looked disappointed.

3hours later

"I'm so exhausted." I said aloud.

"Bye Lucinda!" Matsuda shouted from the door. I slowly shook my head.

"Bye Matsuda." He smiled then left with the rest of the taskforce. When I was sure he was gone I sighed, "Matsuda is an idiot." L laughed.

"He is." I don't see how someone as smart as L could be around someone as slow as Matsuda (I like Matsuda, but only because he shot Light!). I yawned. "Sage why don't you go sleep? You can sleep here with me if you would like."

I yawned once more, "Alright." L led me to his bed. We both lay down. I fell asleep instantly.

2 weeks later

I had recently become sick. Only throwing up in the morning. L has been keeping me informed on the case, as well as taking care of me. Not long after I thought that L walked in, he walked straight to my bed. He put his hand on my forehead. "You don't seem to have a temperature… hmm…"

"I don't like being sick."

"I wonder…"

"What are you wondering about, L?"

"Oh, its nothing. But you should go see a doctor," I groaned.

"Ill come with you, ok?" I grimaced. I wouldn't win against L.

"Alright." I quickly got dressed. L had Watari take us to the nearest hospital

"I _hate_ hospitals Ryuzaki!"

"I know… but you need to see a doctor." I sat down in the nearest chair as L went up to the front desk. Why was I so pissed all of a sudden? I need to cool down. My anger issues got me in trouble at Wammy's house. L was soon at my side. "Storm please come with me."

"Ok." I said trying to stay clam. The doctor examined me then asked what was wrong, L answered for me, " She has been throwing up in the mornings, eating a lot lately, and is moodier than usual."

"I think she's pregnant."

"I was thinking the same, I just wanted to be sure." What? I hadn't even considered it…

"I would just get a pregnancy test, for now. If it says she's pregnant, then she most likely is."

"Yes, thank you." L said as he took my hand. He led me out of the hospital and to the car. The ride was silent. Watari drove us to the nearest drug store. I wanted to do this quick. Buying a pregnancy test is embarrassing enough. I just grabbed the first one I saw then I dragged L out. Watari drove us back to the hotel in silence. When we got back L and I went to his room. I took the test into the bathroom. "Stupid test," I mumbled as I washed my hands. Now I have to wait for 2 minutes, great. I let my mind wonder, trying not to get my hopes up. But, could I really be pregnant? I became frustrated. "Arg! This is the longest 2 minutes of my life!" I sat on the counter. I have some of the symptoms, and L and I most certainly weren't protected. L knocked. I checked the results. My jaw dropped. L walked in. he studied my face. "L,"

"Yes?"

"How would you like to be a father?" his eyes widened. He kissed me. "Really?" he checked the results. "Damn." He said. He smiled. I lifted my shirt to see my stomach. I put my hand on it. "Wow…" that was all I could say. L stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. He carried me out to the front room. He lay down on the couch with me on top of him. He rested both hands on my stomach. He laughed. "What's so funny, L?" I asked.

"Its so hard to believe this child is mine."

I teased him, "you better get used to being called _Daddy_ then." He smiled.

"I think I like the sound of that. You better get used to the name _Mommy_." I laughed

"I could definitely get used to that."

"We need names." L stated.

"Yes we do, hmm… how about Jacob if it's a boy and Cecilia if it's a girl."

"Nah, Jacob is too common. Cecilia Lawliet? It doesn't sound right."

"Ok then."

"How about Lolicia and Matt."

"Lolicia sounds too much like lollie pop. And we already have a Matt."

"Matt is a cool name though…" I laughed.

"Oh! I got a good girls name, how about Laetitia (pronounced as Latisha) Lux Lawliet."

"I like it, and for a boy how about, Luke Jacob Lawliet."

"Luke and Laetitia. I like both of them."

"Yes, do you want a boy or a girl?"

" I want a little girl, how about you?"

"A girl, but if it's a boy id love him the same." I smiled.

"You know what? I wish you could just catch Kira right now."

"Yeah, same here I don't want you or the baby harmed."

"Oh think about yourself for once! You are risking your life! You. Are. In. Danger." He laughed.

"I know that," I lightly set my hand on his face.

"I don't agree with Kira, Sage. The world is living in terror because of one person. But I've pretty much decided who that person is."

"Who?"

"He is currently working under me, he's a collage student. His name is Light Agama."

"What about the second Kira?"

"The second Kira? Its definitely Misa Amane. I have evidence to back that up. But I have nothing on Light."

"Kira is bugging me! The Kiras are horrible. I almost don't want to believe in their existence."

"Yes, they are horrible." I wish, for this world to be a peaceful place. Just for once.

9 months later

The baby had been kicking last night. And kicking hard. I was in pain all night, and L was working. I am hating being pregnant. The doctor keeps telling me, "Being pregnant is a wonderful thing!" hell no. He is wrong on that. Today was September 14th 2002. Today was not going to be a normal day, I could just feel it. It's been 9 months. I have to have this baby soon. I got no sleep last night, and I've been ever-so sick. Tomorrow is my due date. Before I knew it Watari was here with some food. Thank god! I've been starving. I thought to myself. I went to the bathroom then washed my hands. I then sat on the nearest chair and prepared to eat. Just that's second I felt a jab in my stomach. The chair under me began to get moist (EW! lmfao) "SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Watari called L. the only thing that had been running through my mind was 'Not now! Baby please stay inside of me! I'm not ready yet! Neither is daddy! Just wait please!' my stomach began to hurt like hell. Seconds later L was here. "Watari get the car!" soon L and Watari helped me down into the lobby then to the car. Watari was speeding t get to the hospital. We arrived within minutes. When we got there I was put into a wheelchair then wheeled into the delivery room. I would be having a see-section (or wht evah its called) I was given some sleeping pills, which knocked me out instantly.

3hours later.

My eyes fluttered open. L was next to me holding some mysterious child. "So your finally up," I smiled. Look Tisha, mommy's awake." He cooed. L moved into the bed right next to me and placed our child into my arms. So I had a little girl. Just as I wanted. "Letitia." I whispered. Her hair was jet-black, and her skin ivory. He eyes opened wide. "She has your eyes, L… exactly." Her eyes were almost completely black. She had permanently darkened eyelids. Great now my Childs going to look like she's on drugs. She looks a lot like L. I rested my head on L's shoulder and fell asleep once again with Letitia in my arms.

November 5th 2004

Letitia had just turned 2 last September. Her father's habits are wearing off on her. She sits like L, she eats what L eats, and on top of that she looks like him and will probably be as smart as him too. She stands like I do legs crossed and all. She can already talk count, she knows her ABC's and is reading. She is extremely smart for a 2 year old. We're going to see the taskforce today. Letitia and I. L and Watari have to be there and I can't send her off to Wammy's because that's in England so she is coming with me. I dressed Letitia in white tights, a skirt and a long-sleeved shirt. I pulled her hair back into pigtails. "Ok Tisha, today you have to call me auntie and call daddy, L. your name today is Letitia River." I hope Near doesn't mind me using his last name.

"Ok then where are we going auntie?" I smiled.

"You're a natural actress. We are going to L's work."

"Ok." I didn't have to drive that far to get to HQ. When we walked in Letitia squeezed my hand. I closed my eyes and put on my best acting face. 'Here we go!' I thought. "LUCINDA!" Matsuda shouted as I walked in. "Hello Matsuda." L suspects Light Agama, who is here at HQ. That's the reason I'm here. Last year L had me tail Light for a while. And yes, I suspect him as well. "Who is the little girl?" Soirchiro Yagami asked.

"She is my niece, my twin sister and her husband died in a car crash recently so she's been with me. I couldn't find anyone to watch her for today so she came with me," I lied smoothly. "Her name is Letitia River."

"She looks a lot like you."

"Yes I suppose she does." Just then Aizawa walked in.

"Hello Aizawa."

"Oh! Lucinda! How are you?"

"Im fine, how have you been?"

"Good." Behind Aizawa was Light Yagami. He knew i still suspected him. I walked over to talk to L. He was talking to the shinigami (yes she can see shinigami!). But all Rem was saying was "I dont know." L became frustrated and gave up.

"Lucinda," L called me.

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Who do you suspect?"

"Same as before. Amane and Yagami." He thought about that for a moment.

"What would be the punishment for the Kiras when we catch them?"

"The death penalty." I stated.

"The best they could hope for would be life in jail." L finished.

"Yes," I sighed. Light looked at Rem. Rem's eyes were wide. I turned to L.

"We should let the courts figure that out. After i catch Kira." He sounded confident. I heard Letitia gasp. She was staring wide eyed at the shinigami. I heard a loud ear pericing noice. BEEP! I turned around. All the screens read, 'All data deletion.' What the hell? L shouted, "WATARI!"

=Letitia's POV=

Mommy gasped then fell to the floor. My eyes widened. I screamed, "Mommy!" Daddy turned to look at me, like every one else. He then looked at mommy. "Sage..." daddy whispered. Daddy dropped his spoon then fell to the floor just like mommy. My jaw dropped. I started crying. "Daddy?" i whispered. Every one gave me this confused stare. One of the men picked me up the called 911.

An hour later

=No one's POV=

"So it seems her name is Letitia. Her parents must be Ryuzaki and Lucinda." Said Aizawa.

"Aw poor girl. She probably has no other family." Matsuda said.

"Then what are we going to do with her?" asked Light. Letitia lay sleeping on the couch, curled up in a ball. Trembling.

Sorry guys i had to end it soon... it wasnt my best peice of work so i just decided to wrap it up...

This is the end of this story; the sequel will be called (if i decide to type it... its already written but im to lazy to type it...) DEATH NOTE: Wammy Boys love story! Hope you guys liked it! =)


	7. DID YOU SAY SEQUEL! Important!

Okay so since seeing that the hits for my "_L Love Story"_ were the highest among all my others, I'M GONNA WRITE THE SEQUEL! But it will take time, now that I am reading what I have written [for the sequel] I realize it makes the main character, in short, a whore. AND I DON'T WANT THAT. So I need to fix that problem. Then i'll send it to my onee-chan Aoime for her to preview the content, and when she gives me the 'okay' I will probably send it to Kira onee-chan to fix the grammar and punctuation (if she wont edit it then ill do it myself XD). So I hope you readers get excited because I don't really want to post if no one will read it. Just kidding, i'll post anyways. I hope you love it, because i'm going against the rules and am staying on the computer JUST so that I can type and re-create this story for you guys. :)

With much love,

SMEXISHINOBI13 ~ 3


End file.
